The use of inexpensive plastic or metallic food packaging containers has become popular for dispensing and serving various food products. Food packaging containers for serving shrimp have been used, for example, by seafood companies, grocery stores, food packers, catering services and the like. These shrimp containers typically comprise a cover or lid and a base. The base of the shrimp container typically contains a well with an inner area for holding the shrimp sauce and a smooth outer wall for placing the shrimp. The shrimp in these containers may be sold by number (e.g., 30 or 40 shrimp) or by weight.
However, if the customer desires to purchase the shrimp by number, a problem may arise in that an individual employee must accurately count the number of shrimp. This problem is especially prevalent around busy times of the year, such as holidays, where companies must hire additional employees to fill the orders. These additional untrained employees are prone to miscounting the shrimp which can lead either to customer dissatisfaction or a loss of profits to the companies. Alternatively, the counting of the shrimp might be performed a second or third time resulting in a decreased packing efficiency.
Another drawback associated with existing shrimp containers is the leaking of liquid, such as shrimp purge, from the containers. This liquid can leak, for example, between the cover and the base onto a hand or arm of a customer. Moreover, this can lead to extreme customer dissatisfaction if the shrimp purge should flow onto the apparel of a customer. Even if the liquid does not contact a customer, it is not aesthetically pleasing to a customer to observe leaking liquid from a shrimp container. Such a container will most likely have an adverse effect on the sale of the shrimp.
Accordingly, a need exists for a shrimp container which overcomes the above-noted shortcomings associated with existing shrimp containers.